L'héritage d'un père
by Alc'hweder
Summary: OS. Le monde sorcier d'après-guerre n'est pas plus sûr que celui d'avant-guerre et Lucius Malefoy sera l'une des nombreuses victimes de la hausse de la criminalité. A sa mort, Drago devient le chef de famille, l'héritier de la fortune, des affaires mais aussi des secrets de son père.


Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire. Il est donc tout naturel que je vous offre un cadeau ! Voici un OS que j'ai commencé il y a plusieurs mois et fini pour l'occasion ! :)

(PS: l'annonce est joyeuse mais j'ai peur que le contenu ne le soit pas autant. C'est une histoire de famille. Mais pas de n'importe qu'elle famille.)

_[update du 20 janvier 2014 : Vous auriez pu me dire qu'il y avait autant de fautes! J'ai honte maintenant. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de poster sans correction. Mais c'est bon maintenant, j'ai bien tout relu et il ne doit pas en rester plus d'une ou deux - celles qui m'échappent toujours -]_

* * *

**L'héritage d'un père**

Cinq ans depuis le jour de la Victoire. Ou de la Défaite. Tout dépend du point de vue. Personnellement, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'appeler seulement le Changement. Si le monde n'est pas pire qu'avant comme il l'aurait certainement été si Lord Voldemort avait été victorieux (je n'ai aucun problème à le reconnaître), il n'en est pas meilleur. La preuve : le taux de criminalité. En augmentation évidemment. Il n'y a plus de discipline. Le Sang n'est plus respecté. Ces idées d'égalité se sont incrustées dans les esprits. Il est devenu autant dangereux pour les Grandes Familles de se déplacer que pour les Sang-de-Bourbes et autres Sangs-Mêlés. Et avec Azkaban fermé, il n'y a plus grand-chose pour faire peur aux criminels qui sont devenus de plus en plus téméraires.

C'est dans ce contexte qu'a été tué mon père. Il a été retrouvé dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Cette même allée où nous régnions quelques années plus tôt. Pas de blessures. Un visage sec, impassible. Son expression normale. Un sort de mort avait suffit pour mettre fin à sa vie. Probablement lancé dans son dos. Père savait se protéger du sort. Pourtant, il gisait sur le sol. Ses cheveux habituellement impeccables trainant dans la boue. Et pourquoi ? Trente gallions. C'est tout ce qu'il avait dans sa bourse lorsqu'il avait quitté le Manoir. C'est tout ce qui n'a pas été retrouvé sur son cadavre. Bon Sang sa chevalière valait cent fois cette somme ! Maintenant elle est mienne...

Comment ai-je supporté la nouvelle ? Déjà, je devrais l'appeler par son nom : Comment ai-je supporté la mort de mon père ? Mal je suppose. C'était mon père. J'étais son fils unique. J'ai toujours été l'unique objet de son attention. J'ai pu bénéficier de toute son affection, même s'il a toujours été difficile de déceler du sentiment dans le comportement de Lucius Malefoy. Je pense que globalement il était fier de moi. Et c'est tout ce qui importe à un fils non ? Je n'ai peut-être pas pleuré à son enterrement, ni même seul caché dans ma chambre mais bien sûr que sa mort m'a touché. C'était mon père.

ooOoo

En tant que fils unique, je me suis retrouvé chef de famille et héritier de ses affaires. Le bon côté : il est toujours agréable de pouvoir compter sur un patrimoine de plusieurs millions de gallions. Le mauvais : mon père avait toujours été un homme très secret. J'allais donc passer ma période de deuil dans son bureau. Cependant, je préférais ça à l'inactivité que je connaissais depuis des années. Après la guerre, mon père m'avait donné comme tâche de redorer notre blason dans la société. Mais j'avais toujours été doué pour les relations publiques. Cela n'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps. Il m'avait ensuite encouragé à trouver une femme. Mais je dois avouer que ce n'était absolument pas un de mes objectifs. Je me suis donc contenté d'évoluer de cocktails en cocktails pendant des années et je suis maintenant assez content de pouvoir réellement m'occuper des affaires de famille.

Après m'être familiarisé avec l'état de nos finances et avoir été agréablement surpris par le montant de notre compte en banque encore plus important que je ne l'imaginais, je me suis intéressé au Manoir. Je suis très attaché à cette bâtisse et je sais que Père l'était également. Par contre, il y a plusieurs améliorations que j'avais voulu y apporter sans jamais pouvoir l'en persuader. Notamment dans le parc. Il y avait cette « zone », je ne sais pas comment l'appeler, sur la pente ouest de la colline, juste à l'orée du bois, qui avait été plus ou moins laissée à l'abandon. Elle était pourtant si bien placée. Il aurait suffit de pas grand-chose pour en faire l'endroit le plus agréable du parc. Et maintenant, c'est moi qui tenais les cordons de la bourse.

J'imaginais y faire construire une petite retraite vouée au repos et au... hum plaisir.

Je me suis donc mis à la recherche des plans du Manoir et bizarrement, cela m'a pris un certains temps pour les trouver. Père les avait cachés avec d'autres choses auxquelles il tenait particulièrement dans son coffre personnel. Celui où il dissimulait ses plus lourds secrets. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris pourquoi. Mais je ne me suis pas posé la question plus que ça. Là où je me suis posé des questions, c'est quand j'ai découvert le tracé d'un bâtiment à l'endroit même où je prévoyais de construire ma garçonnière. Intrigué, je suis allé voir ma mère. Elle a hésité, passé ses doigts sur le parchemin, hésité encore puis m'a regardé dans les yeux, ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée, parce que je savais alors qu'elle me mentait. Qu'elle me cachait quelque chose en tout cas.

_ Ce n'est rien. La carte est vieille. Il s'agit certainement de l'emplacement des anciennes écuries. Tu sais bien que ton arrière-grand-père Démétrius les avait fait déplacer.

_ La carte n'est pas si vieille. Il est indiqué qu'elle a été établie il y a 21 ans. Et le tracé des fondations des anciennes écuries est encore visible de l'autre côté du lac. Père m'avait emmené les voir lors de mon premier vol.

J'attendis mais elle ne rajouta rien.

_ Alors ?

_ Alors quoi ? Ce sont les affaires de ton père. Je te conseille de ne pas t'en mêler.

_ Père est mort Bon Sang ! C'est moi qui dirige maintenant !

_ Je n'ai rien à te dire. Et ne jure pas par le sang, Drago.

Elle mentait, mais je savais que je ne pourrais rien tirer d'elle. J'ai donc découvrir par moi-même le fin mot de cette histoire. J'ai fouillé les affaires de mon père pendant encore plusieurs jours. En vain. J'ai déterré bon nombre de choses qu'il aurait mieux fallut laisser enterrées mais rien qui se rapportait au bâtiment invisible. C'est là que le déclic s'est fait. Invisible. Père l'avait juste rendu invisible. Il en avait la puissance magique.

Le premier jour où le temps me le permit, je suis sorti dans le parc et ai marché vers l'ouest. En me retournant, j'ai aperçu ma mère qui m'observait de la fenêtre de sa chambre. J'ai eu l'impression bizarre d'un adieu... Mais j'étais déterminé à découvrir le secret de mon père. Armé de ma carte, j'avançais une main en avant. J'avais l'air parfaitement ridicule. Mais la curiosité avait pris le pas sur la fierté. Je me rappelais mon enfance et les colères de mon père quand je désobéissais et venais jouer, puis plus tard voler, de ce côté. J'avançais toujours. Le bois se rapprochait. L'image de mon père en colère aussi. Elle vint bientôt emplir tout mon esprit. Mais je n'étais plus un enfant. Et père était mort. Encore un dernier pas et ma main rencontra une résistance dans le vide.

ooOoo

Une surface rugueuse. Légèrement humide. Je laissai ma main glisser sur quelques centimètres puis je rencontrai un creux. Je devinai un mur de pierre. Je me décalai encore laissant ma main suivre les lignes de la construction. Je ne voyais toujours rien. Un pas. Deux pas. Du vide. J'avançai ma main et rencontrai une vitre. Aucun volet ne m'avait prévenu que j'approchais d'une fenêtre. Je retrouvai le mur et continuai à tâtons. Très vite, ma main ne rencontra que du vide de nouveau. Mais cette fois en l'avançant, je tombai directement sur du bois. Une porte probablement. J'avançai d'un pas et commençai à caresser le panneau de bois jusqu'à en trouver la poignée. Ronde et froide. Connaissant les goûts de mon père, je l'imaginai en or. Je la tournai et ouvris la porte.

Cela devait sans doute suffire pour annuler le sort car la maison s'offrit alors à ma vue. C'était une petite chaumière, simple et discrète. Rien à voir avec la noblesse ostentatoire du Manoir. La poignée que je pensais en or n'était en réalité que du fer blanc poli. L'entrée était petite mais agréablement arrangée. Les tons me plaisaient et les meubles étaient élégants. Le rendu était parfait. Quelque soit le secret de mon père, cette chaumière ferait une parfaite garçonnière. Le décorateur avait eu du goût, même s'il ne s'agissait visiblement pas de Père qui chérissait l'ébène et l'ivoire. Et l'ordre surtout. La veste négligemment jetée sur le guéridon l'aurait fait enrager.

Cette veste et l'absence de poussière finirent de me convaincre que quelqu'un vivait ici. Ma curiosité était à son comble mais se battait avec un fort sentiment d'appréhension qui menaçait de se transformer en... non, pas en peur. Ce n'était pas de l'inquiétude non plus. Quelque chose entre les deux. En tout cas je me nouais à chaque pas et finis par sortir ma baguette en arrivant devant la petite porte fermée au fond du couloir. Un léger bruit venait de là. Régulier. Comme le bruissement d'une feuille. Je me décidai, poussai la porte et entrai.

Je découvris une bibliothèque. Si la chaumière n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, cette pièce était impressionnante. Elle avait probablement été agrandie magiquement. Bizarrement, bien que la pièce respirait la magie, des échelles étaient placées le long des étagères pour atteindre les ouvrages les plus hauts. Alors qu'il suffisait d'un Accio. Le jeu d'ombres dans la pièce était intéressant. Je suivis le rayon de lumière qui partait de la fenêtre et finissait sur un bureau. Derrière le bureau, un homme. Pâle. Très pâle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas du sortir. La mâchoire carrée mais les traits fins. Le front haut et des yeux gris. Mon portrait avec 10 ans de plus. A mon entrée, il avait relevé la tête du journal qu'il était en train de lire. Maintenant, ses lunettes à la main, il me regardait.

_ Bonjour Drago.

ooOoo

Je manque de m'étrangler. « Bonjour Drago ? » ! D'une voix aussi posée, aussi détachée de la réalité de ma baguette pointée sur lui ?!

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Les jointures de ma main tenant ma baguette sont blanches. Pourtant je ne me sens pas en danger. Je sais qu'il ne me fera rien. Qu'il ne me veut aucun mal. Je le sens... Non, ce qui me fait peur, c'est l'élan d'affection que je ressens pour lui. Je ne le connais ni de Vivianne ni de Merlin. Enfin je crois... Je m'en rappellerais...

_ Je n'espérais pas vraiment que tu te souviennes. Je connais ton nom Drago parce que je c'est moi qui l'ai choisi pour toi.

S'il pense m'amadouer avec ce genre de sortie, il se trompe lourdement. C'est la première fois que je vois cet homme et il m'annonce calmement que c'est lui qui a choisi mon prénom ? Ça n'a pas de sens et je garde ma baguette bien haute.

_ Ca ne sert à rien. Je ne pourrai rien te faire. Je n'en ai pas envie de toute façon.

Face à mon silence buté, l'homme, mon sosie à la trentaine bien tassée, se décide à me donner enfin à me donner une explication. Enfin, je pense que c'est ce qu'il essaie de faire parce que ce qu'il me dit ne fais qu'ajouter à ma confusion. Surtout que le mauvais pressentiment de tout à l'heure s'intensifie. Comme si un drame se profilait.

_ Je suis Prius. Je suis ici depuis un peu plus de vingt ans. J'attendais ta venue. Tu es l'héritier maintenant. Krimpi m'a annoncé qu'Il était mort.

Je maintiens bien sûr ma baguette pointée sur lui, bien loin d'être satisfait par sa tirade. Et je commence sérieusement à m'impatienter. Ce qui n'est pas forcément une bonne chose pour lui dans la mesure où, quand je m'impatiente, je deviens assez nerveux. Ajoutons à cela que je ne supporte pas qu'une personne que je ne connais pas me tutoie, ce serait dommage qu'un sort parte tout seul.

_ Qui (et j'appuie bien sur ce mot puisqu'il ne semble pas comprendre le sens de ma question) êtes-vous ?

Il soupire.

_ Je viens de te le dire, Drago. Prius, ton frère aîné. Si tu es ici, c'est bien que tu es au courant maintenant.

Non.

Je n'étais pas au courant.

…

Trop secoué pour parler tout de suite, je m'assoie sur une chaise qui, par chance, est à portée de main. Le dénommé Prius prend un air désolé que j'ai irrésistiblement envie de lui faire avaler. A la paille. Ce petit regard de pitié gênée m'insupporte au plus haut point. Et je ne peux pas réfléchir lorsque je suis énervé. D'ailleurs, je comprends très vite qu'il m'est impossible de réfléchir correctement pour le moment. Il faut d'abord que je sache. Tout. Alors je lui ordonne d'un ton plus ou moins aimable :

_ Raconte.

ooOoo

Quelque mois après leur mariage, suffisamment cependant pour ne pas faire jaser les mauvaises langues, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy eurent un enfant. Par manque d'originalité et dans l'idée d'en avoir de nombreux autres, ils le nommèrent Prius. Hélas, tout ne se déroula pas selon leur plan.

L'enfant grandit. C'était un mignon petit ange blond aux bouclettes qui finiraient par disparaître avec le temps. Ses parents étaient très fiers de lui. Dans les premières années de sa vie en tout cas. La famille Malefoy dut en effet faire face à deux problèmes majeurs. Le premier mina le moral de Narcissa. Malgré tous leurs efforts, elle ne retomba pas enceinte. Enfin, personne n'en sut jamais rien en dehors du cercle familial. Elle subit une série de fausses couches qui asséchèrent son âme et la rendirent acerbe avec tout le monde sauf son fils. Et son mari à l'occasion.

Ce champ limité de personne pouvant prétendre à la bonne volonté de Narcissa se rétrécit encore plus lorsque la Grande Honte de la famille Malefoy commença à s'imposer. A sept ans, Prius n'avait toujours pas donné le moindre signe d'une quelconque capacité magique. Certes, cela ne pouvait se révéler que très tard mais dans la famille Malefoy, il y avait un rang à assumer. Et ce rang imposait à l'enfant d'être un petit génie. Irrités, mais pas encore inquiets, Lucius et Narcissa décidèrent avec noblesse d'âme de patienter, se contentant de petites remarques amères destinées à leur fils afin qu'il fasse des efforts.

Ce dernier fêta ses huit ans, puis ses neufs ans, sans qu'aucun changement dans ses aptitudes ne soit décelé. Ses parents commencèrent à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Et à se mettre très, très en colère. Heureusement, une nouvelle inespérée leur fit un peu oublier leur déception : Narcissa était de nouveau enceinte et la grossesse s'annonçait très bien. Dans leur bonheur, ils relâchèrent la pression sur leur aîné qui fut même plusieurs fois autorisé à toucher le ventre rebondi de sa maman. Et à la naissance du nouveau représentant de la famille, lorsqu'il se pencha sur le berceau et qu'il s'écria « Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas l'appeler Drago ?! », ses parents se concertèrent du regard et décidèrent que oui, pourquoi pas.

Ce sursis ne devait hélas pas durer pour le jeune Prius. Il allait sur ses dix ans et il y avait urgence. Il devait faire preuve de magie. Narcissa ne s'occupait plus que de Drago. L'enfant miracle. Elle s'en occupait nuit et jour et le regardait avec tant d'amour et de tendresse que Prius aurait été justifié à se sentir jaloux. Mais l'enfant était tellement doux qu'il se réjouissait au contraire pour son frère. Enfin, lorsqu'il en avait le temps.

Lucius avait en effet décidé de prendre les choses en main et lui fit subir toute une série de tests plus ardus les uns que les autres. Certains l'envoyèrent même à Saint Mangouste. Mais il subissait tout ça avec le sourire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit de quitter le domaine du Manoir et que ses parents n'invitaient plus ses amis à venir le voir. Quand ils donnaient une réception, il devait rester dans sa chambre. Alors, Prius était heureux que son père passe du temps avec lui en attendant que Drago ait assez grandi pour qu'ils puissent jouer ensemble.

Cela ne devait pas se faire. Il fêta finalement ses dix ans mais cette fois il n'y eut ni gâteau ni cadeau. Il n'eut pas le droit non plus d'entrer dans la chambre du bébé. Et un jour il n'eut même plus de droit de sortir de sa propre chambre. C'est là qu'il commença à avoir peur.

Lucius avait attendu avec un espoir désespéré auquel il ne croyait même pas la lettre annonçant à Prius son inscription à Poudlard. Elle n'arriva jamais bien entendu mais dans un élan de fierté, il exigea un rendez-vous avec le directeur qui lui fit gracieusement accordé au bout de deux semaines. Albus Dumbledore n'était pas présent au château. Il avait dû attendre. C'est donc avec beaucoup de mauvaise humeur qu'il exigea que son fils soit intégré à une classe de première année.

_ Sa vraie nature va bientôt s'épanouir. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un sorcier tarde à révéler ses pouvoirs.

_ Votre fils n'est pas sorcier Mr Malefoy. Il n'a pas sa place à Poudlard. Mais il existe de nombreuses écoles moldues qui seraient fières d'accueillir un enfant aussi intelligent que Prius.

Cette remarque faillit faire sortir l'aristocrate de ses gonds mais il conserva sa dignité, ravalant ses insultes. Il manifesta cependant très clairement son mécontentement en sortant du bureau et n'oublia d'ailleurs pas de réclamer le remboursement des frais d'inscription qu'il avait avancé.

De retour au Manoir, Lucius s'enferma dans son bureau. Il ne descendit pas pour le dîner. Ni même pour les trois dîners qui suivirent mais cela ne troubla guère Narcissa qui n'avait d'yeux que pour son beau Drago. Lucius se cloitra dans ses appartements jusqu'à ce qu'il eut trouvé une solution. Sa solution.

C'était une solution pleine d'audace. Il en parla à Narcissa qui acquiesça vivement et le pressa même d'en finir au plus vite avant de s'en retourner choyer le petit Drago. Lucius se mit au travail. Il fit venir d'obscurs maçons pour leur faire construire la chaumière rudimentaire. Les travaux finis, il se débrouilla pour que les ouvriers ne puissent jamais en parler. L'histoire ne dit pas comment il s'y prit et les avis divergent sur la question. Il est préférable pour sa mémoire, si ce n'est pour sa réputation, de croire qu'il se contenta d'un très puissant sortilège d'Oubliette. Un soir de pleine Lune, il quitta le confort du Manoir et marcha jusqu'à la chaumière.

Au onzième coup de minuit, il prononça la formule qui devait la rendre invisible. Le sort lui demanda une énergie telle qu'il conserva un mal de tête épouvantable pendant des jours, le rendant exécrable avec tout son entourage. Il se chargea lui-même de conduire Prius à sa nouvelle habitation. Narcissa refusa catégoriquement de les accompagner. Elle ne s'était pas approchée de l'enfant depuis des semaines.

Prius ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Il savait seulement qu'on lui avait dit de ne pas bouger alors il restait sagement assis sur le lit de sa nouvelle chambre. Il attendait.

Pendant ce temps, Lucius s'activait à la dernière phase de son plan. Faisant jouer ses relations, il fit instaurer à son bénéfice personnel, une alerte sur le prénom de Prius. Chaque personne qui le prononçait oubliait immédiatement ce dont il était en train de parler. Ce stratagème avait coûté très cher à l'aristocrate. Et pas seulement financièrement. Il avait maintenant une dette auprès de plusieurs personnes dont il aurait préféré n'être jamais redevable. Mais cela lui assurait l'oubli pour son fils.

Bien entendu, il se chargea de faire disparaître toute trace écrite de l'existence de Prius. Bientôt, ce dernier n'eut plus aucune existence officielle.

L'honneur Malefoy était sauf.

ooOoo

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. L'histoire est tellement énorme. Il ne peut s'agir que d'un canular. Mais c'est justement cette énormité qui la rend crédible. Son énormité et le fait que je reconnaisse parfaitement mes parents dans la description qu'il m'en fait. Tout pour l'honneur.

_ Cela ferait donc plus de vingt ans que vous êtes enfermé ici.

_ 21 ans.

La carte que j'ai trouvée datait de 21 ans…

_ Et vous n'êtes jamais sorti ?

_ Jamais.

_ Comment ? Je veux dire : comment est-ce possible ? Je serais devenu fou.

_ J'ai bien essayé de me révolter au début. Lorsque j'ai compris que cette chaumière serait dorénavant ma prison. Ma première révolte. J'avais toujours été très obéissant. Du coup, elle fut terrible. J'hurlai et cassai tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon chemin. Père a fini par venir et m'a bien fait comprendre que je ne sortirais jamais. Que je devais même lui être reconnaissant. Qu'il avait dérogé à la tradition en ce qui concerne les gens de mon espèce. J'ai fini par accepter mon sort. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas eu d'autres moments de rébellion mais ils n'ont jamais duré bien longtemps. J'étais enfermé magiquement de toute façon. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Et puis je ne vis pas si mal. Je ne manque jamais de rien. Krimpi est à ma disposition et m'apporte tout ce dont j'ai besoins. Père venait même me voir quelque fois. Pour Noël. Ou mon anniversaire. Il lui est même arrivé deux ou trois fois de venir me voir sans raison particulière.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Mon cerveau est encore en train d'essayer d'assimiler les informations. C'est trop de révélations en une seule fois et vraiment, vraiment même si j'en ai envie, je peine à y croire. Un frère. J'en ai rêvé. Ce serait trop beau, trop facile…

Une image fugace. Je l'ai déjà vue. Il y a longtemps. Tellement longtemps que je l'avais oubliée. Une tête aux boucles blondes se penche vers moi… Mon nom prononcé comme un écho…

Les larmes me montent aux yeux mais je ravale mon émotion. L'habitude de l'éducation. Ma voix tremble pourtant quand j'arrive enfin à parler.

_ Prius. Mon frère… Tu es mon frère.

Il me sourit puis, décidant en même temps de faire fi de toute tenue digne, nous tombons dans les bras l'un de l'autre, échangeant notre première embrassade fraternelle.

J'ai un frère.

J'ai un frère…

Bon Sang, j'ai un frère !

ooOoo

_ Viens.

Ce n'est pas une invitation. Mon émotion s'est transformée en colère. En une très grande colère. Il y a quelqu'un qu'il nous faut confronter. Prius m'emboîte le pas jusque dans l'entrée mais alors que j'ouvre la porte, il flanche.

_ Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Après tout, je ne suis pas comme toi. Il n'y a rien pour moi dehors. C'est aussi bien que je reste ici non ?

Il est crispé et regarde la porte d'un air effaré. J'imagine que je ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait d'avoir été enfermé dans le même endroit pendant plus de vingt ans. Sans espoir de sortie. Je tente de le rassurer mais il n'a vraiment pas l'air prêt. Alors je lui offre de sortir le premier. Je laisserai la porte ouverte et irai l'attendre en haut de la colline. Il me rejoindra lorsqu'il s'en sentira la force. Il acquiesce et me regarde sortir.

Perdu dans mes pensées, ce n'est qu'au bout de quelque pas que je l'aperçois. A quelque mètres de la chaumière, Mère se tient debout. A ma vue, elle s'élance dans ma direction.

_ Oh mon Drago tu vas bien ?! Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu découvres cet endroit ! Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi. C'est beaucoup trop lourd pour tes épaules mon chéri. Mais on replacera le sort d'invisibilité et ce sera comme si rien ne s'était passé je te promets !

Elle paraît paniquée et soulagée à la fois. Elle me caresse, me flatte, comme elle l'a toujours fait mais ses caresses me répugnent désormais. Elle me donne envie de vomir. Derrière moi, j'entends Prius qui, au son de sa voix, a trouvé le courage de sortir de la chaumière. Ses yeux sont remplis d'amour et de larmes. Il a l'air d'un petit enfant. Il tend la main vers elle comme s'il n'osait pas la toucher et l'appelle :

_ Maman !

_ Ne m'approche pas, monstre !

Je m'étrangle de rage et finis par perdre définitivement le flegme qui caractérise notre famille.

_ Mais quel genre de mère es-tu ?!

Je la saisis et la secoue comme un prunier.

_ Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ?! Comment as-tu pu condamner ton propre fils à une vie d'isolement ?! Et comment as-tu pu te conduire avec moi de cette manière alors que vouais ton aîné à l'oubli ?! Mais quelle mère, quelle mère es-tu ?! Il est ton fils ! La chair de ta chair ! Mon frère ! Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ?! Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ?

Je la lâche enfin, complètement essoufflé. Elle me regarde sans comprendre, cherche à prendre mon visage.

_ Tout ça c'était pour toi Drago.

_ Ne me touche pas !

_ Tu es mon fils. Ma fierté ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout gâcher !

L'envie de la gifler me démange. D'ailleurs je l'aurais fait si Prius n'avait pas retenu ma main avant qu'elle ne s'abatte sur sa joue.

_ Drago, non. C'est notre mère.

Comment arrive-t-il à la respecter encore ? Où trouve-t-il cette bonté ? Peut-être l'avais-je moi aussi au départ mais la vie au Manoir l'a fait disparaître. Peut-être que l'isolement l'a sauvé finalement… Personnellement, je ne ressens plus que de la haine pour cette femme sans cœur. Même son amour pour moi n'est qu'égoïsme.

_ Je ne veux plus vous voir. Vous êtes ma mère et je respecte la famille. Vous pouvez donc rester au Manoir. Mais vous veillerez à ne plus jamais recroiser mon chemin. Je ne veux plus vous voir. Jamais. Et je vous interdis de vous approcher de Prius.

Prius que je prends par les épaules pour l'éloigner de cette… femme et le conduire au Manoir. Vers une nouvelle vie. Vers une nouvelle famille. Celle que nous nous construirons.

ooOoo

Narcissa reste bras ballant sur la pelouse. Derrière elle se dessine la chaumière. Elle appelle Drago une dernière fois dans un cri déchirant mais il ne se retourne pas. Elle l'a perdu. Elle ramasse son châle tombé au sol, jette un dernier regard vers les deux hommes qui furent une fois ses fils et qui lui tournent maintenant le dos.

Elle a tout perdu.

Elle pose son châle sur ces épaules, entre dans la chaumière. Et ferme la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Plus je le relis, plus je me dis "Pas très gai tout ça...".

Et vous que pensez-vous de ce Drago? Et de Narcissa? Lucius parait presque plus humain qu'elle au final... A-t-elle mérité son sort? Après tout, elle l'a choisi elle-même... Prius aurait-il dû laisser Drago la gifler? Doit-on respecter ses parents quoi qu'ils fassent? Peut-on les aimer quoi qu'ils fassent? Je crois que le personnage qui m'intrigue le plus ici c'est Prius...

Oui je réfléchis sur mon histoire comme si je n'étais qu'une simple lectrice! ^^ Mais c'est parce que les personnages ont tendance à m'échapper. Ils me surprennent et j'adore quand ils font ça!


End file.
